Sinnoh Region
The Sinnoh Region '''or simply '''Sinnoh is an island region located to the far north of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It is comprised of a large main island surrounded by several smaller islands. The main island of Sinnoh is divided into East and West by a large mountain range, at the center of which is Mt. Coronet, which is also the geographical center of the Sinnoh Region. The Sinnoh Region is home to many of the main characters of the Pokemon Heroes Series, such as Professor Rowan Sam, Niya, Alyssandra and Jeremy. History As the Sinnoh myths state, the Sinnoh Region was the first of the regions to be created. In the dark void of nothingness that was the universe, an egg came into being, and the egg became Arceus, the oldest known Pokemon to come into existence. Arceus then created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, giving them control over Space, Time and Dimensions respectively. These Pokemon were brought into creation to help Arceus govern and create the world to come, but Giratina was banished to it's own dimension by Arceus for its violence. Afterwards, Arceus created the three Pokemon of feeling, Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie, bringing emotion, willpower and knowledge into creation with each of these Pokemon, giving each dominion over these feelings respectively. He then put them to sleep in caverns at the center of each of Sinnoh's three lakes. Placing Mespirit in Lake Verity, Azelf in Lake Valor and Uxie in Lake Acuity. After this, Arceus completed the creation of the Sinnoh Region, as well as humans and the other regions. When Arceus divided the Sinnoh Region in half by creating the Mt. Coronet mountain chain, lava from beneath the Earth gave birth to the Legendary Pokemon Heatran, who started to reside in Stark Mountain. Arceus finally created the Lustrous, Adamant and Griseous then withdrew to the Hall of Origin and entered a never ending sleep. Shortly after Arceus entered its final slumber, Mew came into being on its own accord, and contained all of the DNA of every Pokemon that was to come into existance in the future. Humans created by Arceus also began to inhabit the Sinnoh Region at this time, and would eventually branch out into the other regions later on. During the early years of the Sinnoh Region, known as the "ancient times" humans and Pokemon lived apart, but would help each other out if necessary, trading goods and services with one another. Pokemon and humans alike vowed to protect each other should the time come, ready to appear for each other in times of need. To this day, Pokemon honour this bond, even if it is forgotten by most humans. Also during the early days of humans, all humans lived in tribes at the top of the Mt. Coronet mountain chain. Though they all lived apart in separate tribes, they came together to build the Spear Pillar, where they would all worship Arceus, Dialga and Palkia. One day however, the humans began to war with each other, and one day the war spilled over onto the Spear Pillar. Angered at the foolishness of humans, Arceus cursed Mt. Coronet and all surrounding mountains, making it so humans could never inhabit it again. He drove humans from their homes and into the valleys below, where they settled in and around the modern towns and cities now in existence. Since then, people have stayed away from Mt. Coronet unless necessary, and have grown to fear it. Though the names of the Legendary Pokemon once worshipped at the Spear Pillar have been forgotten by time, the story of the curse has not, and to this day the Spear Pillar has not been visited by any living being since. Several hundred years before the start of the Pokemon Heroes Series, the three unifiers of the Four Region Area (Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh), Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu, conquered the southwestern part of the Sinnoh Region, stretching from Canalave to Oreburgh, and from Jubilife City to Twinleaf Town. However, after 100 years of control over the area, the ruler of Eastern Sinnoh, who was once the lord of Hearthome home, had finished conquering the fractured city-states of Eastern Sinnoh and crossed the Mt. Coronet mountain chain and took back western Sinnoh from the foreigners. Though many citizens and settlers remained, their leaders left. This led to a blending of Tohjo (A portmanteau of Johto and Kanto used to described both regions as a whole, i.e. Tohjo, as the two regions are attached and thus share histories, peoples and culture) and Sinnoh cultures which is still existent today. The lord of Hearthome unified all of Sinnoh except for Snowpoint City, which he was never able to conquer though they joined Sinnoh a century later. Once his conquering was complete, he moved his capital to the location of the current Pokemon League and constructed a palace there. This palace is the current home of the Elite Four and the League Champion. Much later on in the history of the Sinnoh Region, Floaroma Town came into being. According to the legend, Floaroma Town was once a barren and desolate hill where no life would grow. No matter how many times people would plant flowers or plants to help beautify the place, they would die and nothing would grow. However, after someone expressed a deep thanks for the blessing that was nature, the entire hill burst out in a bloom of flowers, trees and plants of every kind. Many Researchers theorize that this was the work of a Shaymin, which has come to be known as the Gratitude Pokemon and has the power to instantly transform land into lush flowerbeds. Locations Cities and Towns Routes Landmarks Other Locations Sinnoh League The Sinnoh League, like all leagues, is made up of eight Gym Leaders, an Elite Four and the League Champion. The Sinnoh League is located on an island known only as the Pokemon League. Gym Leaders Elite Four League Champion Battle Frontier The Sinnoh Battle Frontier, like all Battle Frontiers, is run and operated by Palmer, the Tower Tycoon of all regions and owner of the Battle Frontier Franchise. Frontier Brains Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Locations (Sinnoh)